Talk:Season 5/@comment-4707580-20171227103508
I have a few suggested Engines of Sodor Stories. we see the Sodor SWAT Team again and because we know the Head of Police and Constable Dawson, in that story it would be great because an engine driver we don't know whom he works on Sodor but his name Bludworth has a brother in the SWAT Force as Special Inspector. we are introduced to Dawson's 10 men that watched Skarloey's loco crew captive by Thitkens, Elliot "Bogus" Walters, and Boots, back in the episode Attack of the Railway Pirates. the story be the main focus of Sodor SWAT Force without a main engines appearance well most of it, Dawson's 10 men are, Constable Petrowsky (from Poland originally served with the Policja and is aged 29) Constable Simmons (reference to Red vs. Blue character Dick Simmons as a lol for laugh of Rooster Teeth's Red vs. Blue series) Constable Simmons is aged 26, and Constable Cheesman (a play on from Dads Army character, and Cheesman is aged 32), Constable Constantine is (aged 28), Constable Dunnett (from Scotland aged 24), Constable O'Callaghan (from Ireland aged 20), Constable Rimkus (from Lithuania aged 23), Constable Fischetti (from Italy served with the Polizia di Stato forces when he was 19, he is 26 years old), Constable Andrews (aged 20 years old one of two on Dawson's team in early begining twenties) and we are introduced to five new rookie Police Officers but better not reveal their names, it would also be a story where an accident happens at the Police Force Station after a firearm accident one is severly injured after firing and wounding a man he recovers in Medical Ward, adn also fireworks hit another officer and he recovers in Medical Ward, and also starts a small fire but thanks to Bludworth's brother on the railways sends a message to the fire brigade and save the SWAT department depot, from their Dawson earns the rank to Police Sergeant for his heroic bravery, part of the story is based from Star Wars the Clone Wars episode "ARC Troopers" in a similar manor even the ending is a reference. Also second is one a Star Wars day. "May the Fourth be with you" event and one of the engines is frightened if he or she sees a Darth Vader costume or likewise you may never know but also we could have an ending at the end of the episode kinda like Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree where every engine is lined up at Tidmouth and with a similar thing to Baiocoislandfilms joke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dml-2xyU7ck here like at the part where The Fat Controller replies "ONE! TWO! THREE! like the part at 0:23 where his YTP of his first O'Face youtube poop played and it would be on screen the movie "Star Wars: The Last Jedi" would play at the start for all the engines so perhaps T1E2H3 that's a good idea for yoru future story a Star Wars Thomas special edition of "May the Fourth Be With You" day on the Island of Sodor. so yeah T1E2H3 these are my only ideas I have in mind. Third idea I have in mind something on a basis https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Festiniog_Railway_Princess which in the story happens at Arlesburgh it's mentioned one of the Mid Sodor Engines is a display exhibit (in a similar manor to Princess at Spooner's Bar. the only question since not many Mid Sodor Engines are available as most of them are private models by owners, so the only ones avaliable can be either Albert, Andreas, or Crimson, or possibly Atlas, to do the basis of the George England Class engine Princess reference similar to that at Spooner's Bar, although my personal favourtie we all like is Crimson so it be just shown he is on display in Arlesburgh in a Bar place like Spooner's Bar almost, or you can decide on that T1E2H3 it doesn't matter which you pick choice is yours. And also if your to do a Narrow Guage story you could also use a Welsh Highland Railway garratt possilby. or maybe. like maybe one similar to K1 or possibly one towards a ex-SAR NGG16 class. a site can be found here https://www.whrsoc.org.uk/WHRProject/msts.htm or if you do have on on Trainz A New Era which is WHR NGG16 No. 140 in Red. then I think a suggestion in mind you could ask one of the Trainz creators which you have to be paitent of waiting. to modify it to Skarloey Railway standards that means couplers be different and guageing too has to be a bit different and a face needs to be added. which would be a mammoth task and a painstakeing job to have that done, I mean having a SAR NGG16 would sound great its number be NG115 name I choose would be a male. it is built by Beyer Peacock, his name be Helmut. and he has a story in South Africa, but however it would be impossible but that is a dream it may never happen for this story about a garratt on the Skarloey Railway, so its' am ambitious dream T1E2H3 but it might not happen for a SAR NGG16 but it would be nice. :) and Helmut sounds like a nice name for the engine. That's my four ideas for the season I can't really think of anything more sorry. :(